After BooSaga
by 87nidsim
Summary: Gohan & Videl's class is invited to Capsule Corp for a week. Prepare for secrets exposed and hidden love.
1. Prepare for Trouble

**After Boo-Saga**

**I don't own Dragonball Z, so please don't flame me. This is a rewrite of my original story. It takes place a half year after Boo is defeated. Gohan & Videl have been on a date and have beginning to show interest in each other, but they aren't dating, yet. Also, since it's been a half year, neither one outside the Z-gang, except Videl, remembers Gohan's secrets, but they will in due time, trust me.**

It was a normal day at Orange Star High School, with the teachers lecturing, the students sleeping and Gohan & Videl sneaking glances at each other.

After Boo was defeated, Gohan finally asked Videl on a date.

Even though they weren't officially a couple, they still seemed more comfortable around each other. This of course made every guy and girl in school jealous.

But now when a half year had passed, no one remembered that Gohan was super strong, except the Z – gang and Videl, there for many guys thought that taking care of Gohan would be easy. A beating from Videl put those guys in hospital, and prevented Gohan from showing of his real strength. Luckily, after that, everyone knew that if you messed with Gohan, you'd have to deal with Videl, and that was something no one wanted.

However, today they would get news that was anything but good for Gohan.

"Attention everyone" the teacher said loudly, drawing everyone's attention towards him, including Gohan & Videl.

"We've been invited to spend a whole week at Capsule Corporation. That's why I want you to take these permission slips home with you and let your parents sign them, no permission slip, no trip."

Gohan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had Bulma gone mad? Videl too was pretty shocked. She, if anyone, knew what could happen if 30 high school kids without sanity would meet Bulma's family (Hey, anyone who thought that Mr. Satan was a hero, despite the CLEAR evidence can't have any sanity).

During the lunch break, Gohan & Videl slipped away towards the roof, both to eat and discuss their little problem.

"What the hell is Bulma thinking?" Videl exclaimed once they had sat down on the roof and brought out their lunches.

Videl looked over at Gohan and couldn't help but smile at his big lunch. She always imagined that she was the one to make it, as any good girlfriend would, except that she wasn't his girlfriend. She was just a friend who he had been out with once. There were no way that he could feel the same for her, could he?

"I've been thinking the same thing myself" Gohan said, "I mean, has she forgotten how dangerous Vegeta is, not to also mention Trunks and his pranks. And what happens if anyone founds out my secrets. That would make my life even more complicated."

Videl nodded. She, if anyone, knew the importance of a private life, something that Gohan wouldn't have when this was over.

"Then we just have to make sure that no one finds out about you" Videl said. Whether Gohan loved her or not, she loved him and she was gonna help him get trough the next week, though, how she would do it, was another question.

_So, what do you think? Please review._


	2. Why, Bulma!

**After Boo-Saga**

**I don't own Dragonball Z, so please don't flame me. This is a rewrite of my original story. **

The week went through far to fast for Gohan & Videl, and before they knew it, D-day had arrived. With the capital D standing for Doom.

Both Gohan& Videl were finding themselves standing with their classmates outside the bus, everyone nervous for different reason. Our heroes, because of what could happen, and the rest of the class because they would meet Bulma Briefs.

Videl was glad that she had faked her dad's signature, 'cause there were no way she would let him know that she was going to Capsule Corp, and since he only cared about himself, she knew that she wouldn't be missed.

"Okay everyone!" Their teacher called out. "It's time to go now, and remember, when we get there you'd better behave yourselves or else."

Everyone nodded. This was going to be a trip they wouldn't forget.

During the whole ride, Gohan & Videl sat next to each other, worrying about what would happen once they got to Capsule Corp.

Of course, them sitting next to each other made Sharpener quite jealous, but as soon as he pointed out that he should be the one sitting next to Videl, he got a glare that could kill from both the demi-saiyan and the girl who sat beside him. They surely weren't in a good mood. This meant that anyone who tried to talk to them did it with risk of their own life.

When they finally got there, Gohan began looking for energies. Vegeta was training, as usual, Trunks wasn't there, probably playing with Goten, and Bulma seemed to be in her lab. In other words, there was no one to greet them.

After about half an hour, Gohan decided that he had enough. He was just about to call Bulma, when she finally decided to come out to greet her guests.

"Hello everyone!" She said cheerfully. "I'm Bulma Briefs, the owner of Capsule Corp. Now, before I show you to your rooms, there are a few rules that I want you to follow."

"Rule number 1: No hitting on me. My husband is quite possessive of me and if he found out, well, by signing the permission slip, we don't have to take responsibility for injuries that you might get here."

"Rule number 2: Don't walk in the hallway during night. My son Trunks learned that the hard way. The psychiatrist is still trying to convince him that what he saw is totally acceptable for married couples"

She secretly blinked at Gohan & Videl, which caused our two favourite teens to blush.

"And last, rule number 3: Stay out of the east wing. It's reserved to certain friends of the family."

"I guess that was all. If you have any more questions, may I suggest you talk to me, Gohan or my father. My father is the old man walking around with a cat around his shoulders."

The whole class stared at Gohan. Did he know the hottest and richest woman in the world (A/N. Personally, I think Chichi is way hotter than Bulma).

Gohan gulped. This would definitely damage his reputation.

Luckily, Bulma had begun showing the students to their rooms, dividing them into two and two, girl – girl and boy- boy.

However, when the room divination was over only Gohan & Videl remained.

"Don't worry dears." Bulma said with a big smile. "According to Chichi, the two of you can sleep in her and Goku's room until tomorrow. By then your own room will be finished."

The two teens couldn't possibly blush any redder. Were Bulma really suggesting that they could share a bed together?

Even though neither part was against it, they thought that the other would be uncomfortable.

"B-b-but Bulma!" Gohan exclaimed.

"You can't be serious, I mean, two teenagers with raging hormones sleeping in the same bed, not to mention that you invited our whole class to a place where they would surely find out everything about me."

Bulma just smiled.

"I know, that's why I invited your class. After Mr. Satan's TV-speech last week, where he said that all you real fighters were just fake, I thought that it would be time to burst his bubble." (Fat Boo died in the fight with Kid Boo.)

"WHAT!" Videl & Gohan yelled.

"As for why the two of you will share a bed, well you two are obviously in love and Chichi wants her grandbabies."

After that confession, Bulma walked away laughing, leaving the two teenagers blushing like never before.

Both Gohan and Videl were thinking the same thing at the moment: this was gonna be a LONG week.

_This is the longest chapter yet. Hope you enjoyed it._

_In the next chapter: Gohan and Videl try to say the three words to each other, but obstacles like the Duo from Hell and a jealous Sharpener makes it quite hard. Please review. _


	3. Confessing time?

**After Boo-Saga**

**I don't own Dragonball Z, so please don't flame me. This is a rewrite of my original story. **

Once Gohan & Videl had settled in, in their quarters, they sat down on the king-sized bed to discuss what Bulma had told them. They both knew that she had a point.

"Um, Videl?" Gohan started. This was it, time to tell Videl what he truly felt about her.

"Yeah Gohan?"

"Um, well, you see, I have something to tell you."

Videl held her breath. Could this be the moment she'd been waiting for?

"I have something to tell you too Gohan." Videl confessed.

The pair blushed. No doubt about it, they were going to say the three words to each other.

"Um, how about we say it at the same time?" Gohan suggested.

Videl nodded.

"Sure Gohan."

They turned towards each other.

"On the count of three then. One. Two. Three!"

"I…" They both started before being interrupted by our favourite pranksters, Goten & Trunks.

"Ewww!" The troublemakers said with disgusted faces.

"Are you two going to play kissy-kissy with each other?" Goten asked, still disgusted about the thought of kissing a girl.

"Yeah." Trunks added. "That's just gross."

Gohan and Videl understood that they needed a more private place, so they quickly ran out of the room and soon found themselves in the backyard of Capsule Corp.

However, the demons just continued chasing after them, making it hard for them to have some time alone.

After two hours of trying to get away from Trunks & Goten, they finally managed to lure them into the Gravity Room, where unfortunately for them; Vegeta was training there at the moment. The two boys would have long and hard spar to finish before Vegeta would let them out.

With the two terrors out of the way, Gohan & Videl found a vacant bedroom room, where they could talk.

Unfortunately, this was the room where Sharpener would be staying.

"Hey, bookworm!" He screamed at Gohan. "What do you think you're doing with MY girlfriend?"

A few seconds later, Sharpener found himself beaten up by Videl, who was stalking out, dragging her REAL boyfriend with her.

Gohan had a feeling that it wasn't over yet. After all, they were at Capsule Corp, anything that could go wrong here, would go wrong.

He wondered if he would ever get to tell Videl how he felt about her, when Sharpener came running after them. Some people just never learn.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU SHARPENER!" Videl yelled at him, having enough of people interrupting her and Gohan. "LISTEN, I LOVE GOHAN, NOT YOU! CAN YOU GET THAT INTO YOUR THINK HEAD?"

Once Videl had stopped shouting, she realised what she had been shouting, and that both Gohan & her classmates heard it.

This caused Videl to once again blush. She couldn't believe that she had done that.

She looked over at Gohan, and noticed that he too was blushing a little.

But Gohan had soon shaken it out of his head, and wrapped his arms around Videl, whispering "I love you too." into her ear as he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

_Well, they finally got it out, but day 1 isn't over yet. Please review._


	4. Learning the truth

**After Boo-Saga**

**I don't own Dragonball Z, so please don't flame me. This is a rewrite of my original story. **

Videl didn't know for how long they had been standing there, making out, but they soon had to part to get some air.

They suddenly remembered where they were; standing in the backyard of Capsule Corp, making out in front of their classmates.

They both blushed, before they decided that it was time to return to their quarters.

A couple of hours later, it was dinner time, and since Bulma didn't want to interrupt the new ´lovebirds´, she sent their food up to their room through a food elevator.

Gohan and Videl had spent the rest of the day in Chichi's and Goku's room, talking, cuddling and doing other stuff that couples do.

They would have tried to avoid their classmates for the rest of the week, but they had to forget their own embarrassment in order to keep their classmates safe.

The dinner between the two of them went through with Gohan and Videl constantly flirting with each other.

After dinner they got a message from Bulma through the phone that was in the room. Bulma wanted them to meet up with her and their classmates in the living room, 'cause she had something important to say.

Both Gohan & Videl had a feeling that this wouldn't look good for them.

When they entered the living room, they found their class sitting on chairs, looking at a big wide-screen TV in front of them.

There was just one empty chair left. The couple knew that it was reserved for them.

Once they had sat down, with Gohan in the chair and Videl in his lap, all while Sharpener was glaring at the, but they just glared back at him.

"Okay everyone!" Bulma said. "I'm now going to show you the real footage from the Cell games, and then I will tell you a little about he who defeated Cell."

"But we already know everything about Mr. Satan." Erasa said.

"Eyes can deceive you" Bulma replied. "Especially human eyes apparently, I mean, how else could you've missed the obvious."

The class looked confused, and for the first time since their confession of love, Gohan & Videl were smiling. Mr. Satan would be known as Mr. Loser after this. And if they still didn't believe that the grownups had lied to them, Gohan would be more than happy to show them what a failure Mr. Satan really was. Videl on the other hand would just sit back against Gohan and watch her father's reputation be ruined.

The movie started, and everyone watched the unedited version of the Cell games. When they came to the part where Mr. Satan was fighting Cell, Bulma had the projector repeat that scene, while asking the class if they still thought that Mr. Satan was a hero.

Everyone just stared at what they witnessed, except for Gohan & Videl who were smirking while cuddling.

If this was true, then how could anyone actually believe that Mr. Satan had defeated Cell? I mean, it was more obvious than the fact that there were stars in the sky.

Gohan decided that it now was time to add evidence to the pile, and the best way to do that was too…

_Well, I'll be taking a break for a while now, but please, don't stop reviewing. I will start a new story with Neon Genesis Evangelion. Until next time then! _


	5. Shocks and cuddling

**After Boo-Saga**

**I don't own Dragonball Z, so please don't flame me. This is a rewrite of my original story. **

Gohan powered up.

This burst of light got his classmates' attention.

Videl however just sat down and for once enjoying the attention. She hated her father, so seeing his reputation ruined was Christmas for her.

"I guess it's time for you to go to bed." Bulma said. "You obviously need time to digest what you just found out."

By now, Gohan had powered down, and he and Videl were already on their way towards a "busy" night. Their work for today was over. Maybe this week wouldn't be so bad after all.

As they laid in their bed, cuddling of course, they thought about today's events.

"This sure has been an interesting day." Gohan said with a chuckle.

Videl nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. It isn't everyday that you both get a boyfriend, and your dad is exposed as the BLEEP BLEEP he is."

Gohan looked at his girlfriend. Where had she learned how to swear like that?

"Wow Videl", He said, "I didn't know that you could swear like that."

Videl just smiled seductively at him as she inched closer.

"Well, swearing isn't the only thing that I can do with my mouth, Gohan."

The half-saiyan blushed. Videl never was the kind of person to beat around the bush, except when it came to declaring her love for him, but that was an only exception.

When the morning came, we find our favourite couple sleeping together under their blankets, with smiles upon their faces.

Their night had been really successful, mostly because of the result of two mixed DNA growing inside Videl. Even though they hadn't tried to, it had happened. Chichi was going to get her first grandchild soon. (In case you still can't figure it out, Videl's pregnant.)

Gohan, being used to wake up earlier than Videl, opened his eyes and looked at his lover, with a big smile. The girl of his dreams actually wanted to be with, and maybe one day, marry him. But he should wait with that until they had dated for a while.

He suddenly groaned. His mum was going to freak out. He wouldn't be surprised if he and Videl were married long before this week was over.

He decided that, instead of worrying, he would just enjoy the time that he had with his lover.

He continued smiling as he drew Videl closer, and fell asleep with his raven-haired angel in his arms. There were still a couple of hours left before they would be woken up, so why not make the best of it?

_There, please enjoy and review._


	6. Fluff and Jealousy

**After Boo-Saga**

**I don't own Dragonball Z, so please don't flame me. This is a rewrite of my original story. **

A couple of hours later, our favourite couple woke up to the smell of a private breakfast.

Apparently, Bulma wanted them to spend as much time as possible together. They however would have none of that.

After eating their breakfast in saiyan-speed (hey, don't forget that Videl is pregnant with a part-saiyan.), they took a quick shower together, without cuddling, mind you, got dressed and then ran down to the kitchen to make sure that their classmates wouldn't get into trouble.

Breakfast seemed without problems, but maybe it was just the calm before the storm.

Gohan sensed around for Vegeta's energy, and found it in the Gravity Room. Hopefully, he had already eaten breakfast.

A few minutes later it was confirmed, Vegeta had eaten breakfast, and therefore wasn't a threat to their classmates at the moment.

After breakfast however, both Gohan & Videl was cornered by their classmates, who wanted to know how far they had gone in their relationship, and also if Gohan could transform into a supersaiyan there.

The only one who wasn't impressed was Sharpener.

He couldn't possibly be anymore jealous.

Usually, he would try to beat Gohan up, but since it was obvious that both he AND Videl were stronger than him, he could only bite together.

It took at least a half hour, but Gohan & Videl soon found themselves back in their room. One thing was for sure, they wouldn't face their classmates unless they needed to be saved.

As they finally had some time to themselves, they began thinking about how to work out their new relationship.

They decided that it would be pointless to hide it from Chichi. She probably knew anyway.

They finally decided to be officially boyfriend and girlfriend, even though the tabloids would write a lot of things about them, and her father definitely wouldn't approve of their relationship, but Videl didn't care. He never said anything that was worth listening to anyway.

She looked over at the guy of her dreams and smiled brightly.

Being in love sure was great, and before either of them could stop themselves, they found themselves going at it again.

Once they were finished, they just lied there cuddling.

"I love you, Gohan" Videl whispered.

"I love you too, Videl" came the answer from the half-saiyan.

They just lied there for a while, kissing and cuddling, but both of them ready to spring into action in case something happened to their classmates.

**_Sorry it took so long. Anyone have any ideas on what should happen next, ´cause I could really use the help. Please review._**


	7. Proposals

**After Boo-Saga**

**I don't own Dragonball Z, so please don't flame me. This is a rewrite of my original story. **

Once they had rested and cleaned themselves up, they began talking about their pasts, something that was needed in every relationship.

Videl found herself feeling sorry for Gohan after hearing about his past, but hearing about all the things he had done made her love him even more.

"Hey, Videl", Gohan said, interrupting her thoughts, "I know we may be a little young, but…",

"But what Gohan?"

"Will you marry me?"

Videl looked at her one and only love as he took her hands into his and looked deep into her eyes, his eyes full of hope.

Then a big smile appeared on her face before she threw her arms around Gohan's neck before kissing him passionately.

"Is that the answer to your question?" She asked him while looking seductively at him.

"It sure is." Gohan replied before pulling her into another make-out section.

The session however was cut short as Goten & Trunks suddenly came barging in, again.

"Don't you know that you can get cooties from girls Gohan?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, luckily for you we were here to stop you." Trunks added.

Their only reply was that they were thrown out the window.

"I sure hope they won't interrupt us on our wedding night." Videl said, getting a nod from Gohan.

"Don't worry Videl," her husband-to-be said while embracing her, "Mom would never let them do that, especially if she wants grandchildren."

If only the two young lovers knew what was happening inside Videl's body at the moment.

_**Sorry it took so long. Anyone have any ideas on what should happen next, ´cause I could really **__**use the help. Please review.**_


	8. The Surprise

**After Boo-Saga**

**I don't own Dragonball Z, so please don't flame me. This is a rewrite of my original story. **

The next day, Videl found herself throwing up in the toilet (_Since she's pregnant with a part-saiyan, I decided to speed up the pregnancy a lttle_.), and Gohan found himself trying to comfort his fiancé.

"Man", Videl said, "I can't remember last time I felt like this."

"Maybe you should let Bulma take a look at you." Her fiancé suggested.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

However, one hour later she was met with the last answer she would expect; "Videl, you're pregnant."

And with that the couple fainted.

_**Sorry it took so long. Anyone have any ideas on what should happen next, ´cause I could really **__**use the help. Please review.**_


End file.
